DragonBall Fighter Z Cross Fable
by Android Cross
Summary: The soul that helped defeat 21's evil side, under the name Cross he goes to stop the plan of evil 21 once again only mostly by himself, turns out he's a android so that helps. 21 now under the name Amora is in danger and he goes to save her, maybe there's a few surprises in story, read to find out! under dragonball z as I can't find Dragon ball Fighter Z.
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0: Prologue

...After the battle with Evil 21...

The human soul whose name was unknown at the time drifted up to the line for souls to be judged.  
The souls ahead of him waited patiently, he entered at the back of the line. The specific soul in front of him turned around.  
"Hey there, The names Arnold!" despite him being dead this guy seemed to be happy.  
Though reluctant to speak to anyone other then King Yemma, The soul said a small flat "Hello" They didn't know why they didn't have the same emotions like they had when they fought alongside the Z fighters.  
"So you got a name?" Arnold asked The soul thought for a minute and realized they hadn't told anyone thier name, not even the ones they were linked too. Did they even have a gender?  
They thought about in a minute, they found 21 to be the most beautiful creature they'd ever seen.(The good one not the bad one.) and by that logic they'd be male(I know that-  
-They could be a lesbian female but This is the closests thing I could make that confirms the characters gender to be male.)  
And as for his name, he did have flashes of images before he was linked to 18...A lab that he recognized as the place he woke up, but it was behind a window with a cross shaped frame, the inside of whereever he'd been was old and aged. the cross shaped window though seemed the key to finding a name.

"My name is Cross...or atleast I think it is." said the self appointed Cross.

A servent of Yemma overheard their conversation. "Are you the soul that helped Son Goku?" he asked

Cross(who had taken a spirit form of a human like apearence though with a strangly demon shaped tail with metal segments, Dark blonde hair, and hazel eyes.) looked at the servent.  
"Y-yes." he replied warily.  
"No need to be shy. You did a great thing for the planet earth as well as the universe!" the horned man hesitated before saying "King Yemma wishes to see you immediatly though its of the utmost importance"!

Skipping ahead a few minutes...

"WHAT! YOU MESSED UP 21'S REINCARNATION!" shouted Cross

King Yemma actually looked nervous "I'm sorry!" he said "Let me just explain what happened...

45 minutes ago before Cross floated up to heaven...

Good and Evil 21 stood apart from eachother looking at Yemma

"21 on the right..." he began

The good 21 raised her hand up

"Yes?"

"I don't want to be associated with my evil side, could you please call me Amora." asked the former 21.

"Okay...Amora, you have sacrificed your life for the good of the planet, I'll let you reincarnate as someone and this Evil version of you will go to hell."

suddenly the evil 21 grabs Amora by her feet and presses the button to send herself to hell.

"You are going with me! HAHAHA!"

They descend into the darkness.

-end of flashback.-

"By the time had recovered from shock and I tried to grab Amora she was already gone along with her evil self."

Cross looked angry but lowered his head and took a breather before saying "Send me down to Hell...

-End of Chapter Prologue-  



	2. Chapter 1

(If you imagine anime openings in your head like me then try listening to Monochrome Kiss sung by Amalee.)

Chapter 1: A one way trip to Hell

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you correctly, it almost sounded like you wanted to go to Hell." said King Yeema.

"That's right." replied Cross seriously.

"Oh thats what I-WAIT WHAT!" King Yeema stood, he was shorter then Cross had pictured, though the mind does add 5 inches.

"You realize that a trip to Hell is a long and treacherous journey, There is a reason they call it Hell, The Underworld, and the place of Wicked Souls!"

"King Yeema, the more you emphasize Hell into many titles the more time is wasted that I could save Amora!" shouted Cross

"Oh for the Kais' sake just let the man go Yeema!" said a familar voice, Cross turned to see Beerus and Whis.

"If he is determined enough that he'd argue with you then its worth a try. Though its none of my business." he put his arms behind him and winked at Cross "Though-  
-Cross was it? If you want to go to Hell literally to save this woman Amora formerly 21 you'll need more then moxy. Whis!"

"At once M'lord." said Whis calmly as he tapped his staff on the ground and a portal opened on the ground in front of them. What emerged out of it was a man...no that wasn't a man it was a android's body!  
Beerus smiled "This is your body before your soul was linked to the Z Fighters.  
The Body apeared to resemble Cross's spirit body. It's metallic tail with ridges and the hands look like they could be taken off. A jacket similar to Hit's outfit was covering over the body.  
Cross smiled like Beerus and then walked into the body.  
It was a unique feeling being in his old body that he didn't remember, as his soul settled he suddenly could see again.  
"Wow, this feels great, wait is that right? I don't think I have pain sensors." said Cross still ajusting to digital vision.

"This model is very unique out of Dr Cross' models." said Whis

"Dr Cross?" asked the present Cross.

"Oh you'll learn that sooner or later, honestly I just read from a tattered journel saying what I just said ohohoho!" laughed Whis.  
"Well we've done all I care to do, I'm going home to eat something sweet." said Beerus, with that and a tap of Whis' staff, they vanished.

"Well I should hurry, King Yeema...Push the button!"

As the door opened and Cross jumped in, soon he saw a strange end to the darkness and landed in Hell...

-End of Chapter 1-


	3. Chapter 2

(For those who read on I made a mistake with a name mixup, for those who comment on this I'll take care of or already have taken care of the problem.)

Chapter 2: Game of Clones

Soon the light subsided as Cross apeared in the skies of Hell.  
"Oh shit, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" He shouted as he neared the ground. Suddenly something snapped in his mind as he put his feet down twoards the surface,  
As he did this he suddenly said "Activating Rocket boots.". the bottoms of his feet blasted out fire and he was slowly descending to the ground. As he reached the ground he let out a sigh of relief.  
"Good, Good, I don't think I can save Amora in pieces." he mumbled to himself.  
Around him he could see floating balls of gel, and the ground was pinkish, Cross walked around them, peering in, looking.  
Somewhere he mite find Amora and her evil double.  
As he walked he spotted something in the distance, he took off in a run. If someone was in trouble he could earn some allies in...this...Hell?  
He slowed as he saw a strange sight, He saw Janemba and Kid Bu beaten up and surrounded by clones of themselves.  
"Again with this shit?" he said aloud, though it seemed like a bad idea, he ran to go help...

Kid Bu and Janemba were more beaten then Cross thought as he aproached, He pulled his hands off of their sockets and aimed at the clones.  
"This is for you 16! Neo! Hell's Flash!" As he said this a large beam came out of both his arms and demolished the clones that it hit.  
"Uh?" came out of both Kid Bu and Janemba as they saw thier savior.  
"You guys gonna stand there slackjawed or you going to help me!" asked Cross while fending off the clones.  
("Should we help him?") asked Janemba Kid Bu pounded his chest then said ("Let's do it, he seems strong!")  
After nodding to eachother they leapted into the frey hitting the clones and launching ki blasts.  
As the battle of three on a dozen or more happend the three of them suddenly found themselves back to back.  
"Is it just me or are they gathering around eachother?" asked Cross as the clones seemed to merge together, Janema's clones and Bu's clones laughed as they took on a new form.  
This form looked like Kid Bu but bigger and sporting a set of horns and wings like Janemba.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! HOHOHOHOHOHOO!" shouted the Clone Kid Jenembu.  
("Leave our mothers out of this!") shouted Bu who tried to attack the giant, who smacked him into the dirt at Cross' feet.  
"I didn't understand that but I assume it was a large insult." said Cross as Bu got back up.  
The giant roared as it tried to smack the three down into the ground only to miss.  
"I have a idea. Quick lend me your energy." Cross reached his hand out to Janemba and Kid Bu who looked at eachother.  
("Well we do have nothing to lose.") said Kid Bu as he reached his arms out to transfer his energy.  
("You'd better be right about this my friend.") said Janemba mirroring the gesture.  
As the energy poured itself into Cross' being, he jumped into the air and floated with his rocket boots. "You guys may want to step back abit." he said to Janemba and Bu who after hearing it ducked behind a rock.  
Cross raised his hands up like he was going to do a spirit bomb. "With the power of light in my right hand, and the darkness in my left, I cast you into oblivion! Darklight Eclipse!"  
The giant ball of light and darkness that blocked out the source of light for Hell flew twoards the Giant Clone who tried to stop it.  
("This is bringing very bad Deja vu for me!") shouted Kid Bu over the roar of the explosion.  
The Clone burned to ash and then as the energy ball was there then it wasn't.  
Cross decended to the ground then collapsed. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Bu and Janemba walking twoards him.

-End of Chapter 2- 


End file.
